Users wishing to stitch together a collection of photographic images captured from the same optical center may utilize a variety of computer programs that determine a set of common features in the photographic images and stitch the photographic images together into a single panorama. The photographic images may be aligned by matching the common features between the photographic images. These computer programs, however, are not designed to stitch photographic images together when the photographic images are captured from different optical centers. Panorama creation programs known in the art require that an image capture device rotate about the optical center of its lens, thereby maintaining the same point of perspective for all photographs. If the image capture device does not rotate about its optical center, its images may become impossible to align perfectly. These misalignments are called parallax error.